RugRats All Growed up Part two!
by Caelisto
Summary: Lil has a new boyfriend, Tommy is crushing on Lil and Phil? Well you'll just have to read to find out.
1. The truth comes out

Chapter One.  
  
Hope you Like it!  
  
  
Tommy walked down the halls of his Junior high school. Being twelve was the best he thought.  
"What game are we going to play at lunch Tommy?" Lil asked.  
"I dunno. Whatever comes up I guess" Tommy said  
"I think we should play tag, I love that game, or lets go and find frogs and snakes in the field!" Phil said.  
"Eww, frogs creap me out Phil lets not do that." Lil said  
"Ahh Lil your such a girl." Tommy laughed at her.  
"So glad you finaly noticed Tommy, Ive known you what eleven years and you just found out that I was a girl?"  
Lil glared at Tommy.  
"Come on Lil you know I was only joking around." Tommy smiled.  
Lil looked at him and blushed.  
"Yeah, well Im going to my class now." She said and walked away.  
"Dont worry about her Tommy, shes been actin really wierd." Phil said  
"Mmm" Tommy said  
They walked down the hall and entered their next class, Tommy couldnt understand what was going through  
Lil's head.  
  
Lil sat down and waited.  
"Hey there."   
"Hi." Lil said  
A tall boy came and sat down at here table. He smiled at her with his sea green eyes.  
Lil blushed.  
"I hope Im not late." He said.  
"Oh no, You not late at all Josh." She smiled.  
"Good, then lets go."   
Josh stood and took Lil's hand and walked outside of the building.  
  
Tommy walked out of his next class and walked outside. He saw Lil and some guy hilding hands. Hes heart raced.  
The boy led Lil to the bench and sat down. Tommy walked a little closer and hid behind a tree.  
"Well, we still have ten minuits till class starts. What would you like to do?"Lil asked.  
Josh smiled down at her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His hand swept toward her butt and grasped it.  
"Oh josh.." Lil moaned.  
Tommy turned pink and ran away. He put his back to the wall and closed his eyes. What was Lilian doing Kissing  
that guy like that? Tommy reopened his eyes and saw Phil walking toward him.  
"Whats wrong Tom, I saw you ranning in here, did you see a ghost."  
"No." was all he said and walked to his class.  
"Tommy, what are you doing? We still have like five minuits left."  
"I need to sit down." Tommy said as he disappeared in the class.  
  
"You like that?" Josh asked  
"Oh yes" Lil said  
Josh moved his hands up her back.  
"I would do more, but we're at school. Plus, I better get you to class."  
Josh stood and reached for Lil's hand.  
"You dont have to." Lil said as she smiled.  
"I want to." He grinned.  
She nodded and walked with him inside the building. As they walked through the hall. Lil saw Phil walking toward her.  
"Oh no." She whispered.  
She quickly removed her hand from joshed and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Bye"   
"Bye" Josh said.  
Phis raised a brow at Lil and shook his head.  
"Lil. Come here."   
I can play this off, she said to herself.  
"Yeah?" She said.  
"Do you know what your doing?" Phil said  
"Umm, I going to class." Lil smiled.  
"No. Your killing someones feelings." Phil glared at her and walked into the class with out anougher word.  
Lil was confused. Killing someones feelings? How could she kill someones feelings. He must have ment  
him. She wasnt hanging out with him as much as she did when she meet Josh. That must have been what he ment.  
"Ill just talk to him after school." She said.  
  
"Phil, wait up!" Lil said running up to him.  
Phil was standing with Tommy as he looked over and saw Lil running over to him.  
"What"  
"We need to talk."   
"Then lets talk."  
"Ermm, alone?"  
Tommy looked at Phil and Lil and frowned.  
"What ever you have to say, you can say it in front of Tommy Lil"  
Lil looked at Tommy and sighed.  
"Fine. Okay, you know how you said I was 'Killing your feelings'?"  
"No, I said you were killing someones feelings. Not mine."  
"Your not the one Im hurting? Then who did you mean?" She turned straight at phil and put her hands on her hips.  
Just then Tommy's car pulled up with Didi and spike in it.  
He turned toward Lil.  
"Lil, He ment my feelings." Lil blinked at Tommy and watched as he walked to his car and climbed inside.  
"Tommy?" Lil said  
"Yes. Tommy" Phil said.  
  
***********************  
  
What do you think? I kinda like it? *wink* Please review!!!!!!! Thankys ;) 


	2. Feelings Uncovered

Chapter Two~  
These are not my charters, but I do use thim in my own sick and demented ways when I please. Muahahahah!  
Now for the story...  
  
Lil blink. Tommy? I neve noticed if Tommy like me or not, nor have I ever tried to see if he did. Poor Tommy, Now  
I feel sorry for him! But I cant 'go out' with Tommy, we've been friends forever! And I like Josh, so theres no way  
we could go out.  
"Lil? Wake up!" A girl screamed.  
"eep!" Lil screamed as she stared into the face of a long lost friend. Lil stared into the almond shaped deep brown eyes,  
with waves of black hair flowing from her head. She smiled cocky and grined to show her crystal white Teeth.  
"Oh my god! Kim!!" Lil jumped into Kims arms and they hugged.  
"What are you doing Here? I though you went to go and live with you Grandma to get 'Lady Lesson'?"  
"Well I was, and My Grandma said I was doing pretty good and she let me have a week of vacation. Boy do I need   
it to, Lady Lessons are hella hard! *phew*  
Lil giggled and smiled as she stared at Kimmi.  
"So, Like wheres Tommy and Chucky?" Kim asked  
Oh no!. Tommy, I almost forgot  
"We'll see him later when he comes over to play basketball today in the afternoon." Phil answered looking at Lil.  
"Cool, do you think I could spend the night?" Kim pouted into getting her request.  
"Oh wow, you practice hard for that look, didnt you?" Phil asked.  
Kim nodded. "Grandma says if you want something, everyone needs their own look for getting it." She smirked big   
time.  
"So I can do it?" Kim asked  
"Sure! We can tell eachother everthing that we've missed out on!" Lil squeaked.  
Kimmi smiled and they started to walk toward their house.  
  
  
Kimmi sat down at the table and sipped her hot coco.  
Lil was in the living room watching TV.  
Phil was in his room listining to some pretty cool music, Kim thought so anyways, LiL didnt agree though.  
Kim sighed and took anougher drink from her cup. She looked up and saw a really hot guy walking by the house.  
She gasped as he durned and started to walk up to the door.  
"LIL! THERES SUPER HOTTEY OUT SIDE YOUR HOUSE!!" Kim jumped and ran to the door. She fixed her hair and   
straitened her shirt and skirt. She opened the door and smiled at the blonde boy.  
"Hey there." She said.  
"Uh, Hi, Is Phil there?"  
Kim just smiled and checked him out. He was tall. Good. Short spiked hair. Great. Blue eyes. Very Good. And he had  
the cutest smile. She almost fainted right there but she grasped onto the door for support.  
"Erm.. Do I know you? You look familier." He asked  
"No I dont think so, but if you want, you can get to know me." She winked at him.   
Lil walked behind her and grinned.  
"Hey Tommy, You know where he is."  
Kims faced went white.  
"Hey Lil, Can you tell your friend to move?" Tommy asked  
"Sure, Kimmi, Go!" Lil laughed  
Kimmy stood there, frozen. I just called Tommy Pickles hot. I just hit on Tommy. Oh no!  
Tommy Pickles is a babe! 


	3. Trouble

Chapter Three  
  
These are not my charters, but I do use thim in my own sick and demented ways when I please. Muahahahah!  
Now for the story...  
  
  
Tommy smiled. He slided past her and smiled bigger.  
"I like your purfume Kimmi." He said and kept going.  
Kimmi stood there frozen. Once Tommy was gone, Lil turned to Kimmi.  
"Tommy was the hot guy huh?" Lil laughed at her friend. She shut the door and walked back into the   
living room, shouting for her brother too turn down the music. Which he didnt.  
Kimmi moved toward the couch and sat down.  
"That was Tommy Pickles, I just hit on Tommy Pickles." Kimmi repeated  
"Yup you sure did, Plus he didnt reconize you so his probley hitting on you with my brother.  
  
**Well lets just see if thats true.... OF COURSE!**  
  
"Hey Pickles." Phil said. 


End file.
